


Banks on Hart 3

by Bliss3240



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Makeup Sex, Mentions of Sasha Banks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: After Sasha Leaves, Bret Has To Make It Up To His Niece Natalya But The Question is How?
Relationships: Bret Hart/Natalya Neidhart
Kudos: 2





	Banks on Hart 3

**Author's Note:**

> This Will Be The Last Banks on Hart Hope Y'all Have Enjoyed. ❤

***Beginning***

_Bret Hart Rarely Messed Up Episcally Around His Family and WWE Family, In This Situation Bret Knew He Messed Up With His Niece Natalya Who Hasn't Spoken to Him In Weeks After Walking in On Him & Her Best Friend Sasha Banks._

_Several Days After Sasha Left, Bret Knew It Was Time He Finally Spoke With Niece Wanting to Clear The Air With Her So She Wouldn't Speak With Him Forever._

_After Looking Around For Her, Bret Found Nattie Training In The Hart Dungeon He Smiled At The Last Time He Was in Here But Shook His Head When He Knocked on The Opened Door Alerting Natalya._

_Natalya Gave Him A Death Star Before Going Back to Her Training And Bret Knew He Deserved That Before Climbing In The Ring With Nattie Who Watched Him From The Corner Of Her Eye Get Into The Ring With Her._

_Just As Natalya Went For Her NattieByNature Bret Grabbed Her Wrist in Time Pinning Her Arm Behind Her Back Then Pinned Her Against The Turnbuckle Saying_ **"I Didn't Want To Have To Do This All I Wanted Was to Talk to You Nattie."**

 _Natalya Tried Getting Out Of His Grip Failing Everytime As She Said Back_ **"I Have Nothing to Say To You After What You Pulled With Sasha. She Was My Best Friend For God Sake Bret."**

_Bret Realized That's Why She Was Upset With Him, He Got With Sasha Her Best Friend And In The End He Ended Up Hurting Natalya His Niece His Own Flesh n Blood Just Because Of Her Best Friend._

_He Found The Right Words To Say And Said_ **"I Don't Expect You To Forgive Me Because of This I'm So Sorry I Went After Sasha, Your Own Best Friend Is There Anything I Can Do?"**

 _She Saw He Was Already In His Jersey and Shorts Plus She Wanted Him To Touch Her Like He Did With Sasha When They Were Practicing In The Ring and She Said_ **"I Want You to Fight Me Like You Did With Sasha Last Time Right Now."**

_Bret Didn't Argue To That Plus It Gave Him A Reason to Touch Her With Permission So They Locked Up Nattie Let Bret Take Control Backing Her Up Against The Ropes Wrapping A Hand Around Her Waist As He Hit Her with A Suplex._

_As Natalya Got To Her Knees Bret's Mind Was Betraying Him Again From The Last Time They Were In The Ring Together Shaking His Head To Get Rid Of It But Failed._

**Flashback:**

***Natayla Threw Her Head Back Moaning Brets Name Screaming Loudly As She Came Around His Cock Trying to Catch Her Breath And Bret Slowly Pulled Out Of Nattie Who Whimpered And Decided Not to Move As He Caressed Her Tear Stained Cheeks***

_He Shook His Head Pulling Nattie Up By Her Wrists In One Hand Leaning toward Her Until Their Lips Almost Touched Then Bret Pushed Her Back Legs Wrapped Around His Thigh Turning Around Into The Sharpshooter._

_Natalya Tried Desperately Reaching For The Ropes, Once She Was a Finger Tip Away Bret Pulled Her Back Center Of The Ring As Nattie Was Able to Reverse Into A Sharpshooter Of Her Own._

_Bret Also Refused To Tap Out Getting Free As He Rolled Out Of Ring Resting Against The Side And Natalya Got Out to Him About to Do A Hurricrana But Bret Held Her In The Powerbomb Position Barely Slipping a Hand Under her Waistband Then Rolled Her Back Into The Ring._

_Center of The Ring Nattie Went for Her NattieByNature Bret Caught Her Wrists In One Hand Then Leaned in Until Their Lips Touched Bret Released Her Wrists Who Wrapped Around His Neck._

_Bret Turned Her Around Kissing Along Her Neck One Hand Sliding Underneath Her Shirt While The Other Hand Stayed on Her Hip and Bret Said_ **"I'll Fuck You Like I Did Sasha Everything That I Did to Her I Will Do To You Natalya!"**

_He Pushed Her To The Ground Pulling Off Her Shirt and Leggings Revealing Natalya in Her Black Lace Bra and Matching Lace Panties and Bret's Eyes Couldn't Help Admire His Niece's Gorgeous Body._

_Of Course Nattie Was Laid in The Center of The Ring So Bret Unhooked Her Bra Throwing It Across The Dungeon and Her Panties Soon Followed and His Eyes Done It Again._

_He Straddles Her Waist Kissing Along Her Chest Gripping Her Breasts Licking and Biting Down Slightly Getting a Moan From Natalya Who Had Her Head Leaned Back Letting Bret Take Control of Her._

_Bret Then Trailed Along Her Stomach Licking Along Her Wet Pussy As Natayla Moaned Softly Feeling Bret's Tongue Inside Her And Moaned Again At The Pleasure._

_Natalya Enjoyed The Feeling Of B_ _ret Giving Her Body Running Her Fingers Through His Hair Tightly Using Both hands to Grip His Hair Cause It Felt So Soft Not To Mess Up._

_Soon After His Long Assault on Her Clit, Nattie Felt Herself Getting Close and Bret Noticed To Before Continuing To Eat Her Out With His Skilled Mouth and Not Long After That She Came._

_She Pulled Him Down and Into a Passionate Kiss Tasting Herself as Bret Pulled Away And Said_ **"This Is One Place I Fucked Sasha Now We Go To The Next Place With I'm Pretty Sure You Could Use A Chance to Relax."**

_Nattie Was Confused and Before She Could Ask Questions Bret Picked Her Up Bridal Style Carrying Her Out Of The Dungeon Upstairs and Into The Guest Room Bathroom._

_Since Natayla Didn't Have to Undress, She Helped Pull Off Bret's Jersey and Shorts Then Lastly His Boxers and Nattie Had To Restrain Herself From Wanting To Suck Him Off Right There Plus Being on Her Knees Didn't Help Either._

_After Making Sure The Water Was Warm Enough, Bret Slipped In First Then Natalya Sat Down Leaning Her Head Back As The Water Cooled Her Aching Back._

_Bret Moved Her Hair Massaging Her Shoulders Making Natayla Tense Up at First Then Relaxed To His Touch Leaving Kisses Along Her Shoulder Blade and Neck._

_Natalya Closed Her Eyes Enjoying The Massage and Pleasure Before Bret Tilted Her Head Into a Slow and Steady Passionate Kiss Making Bret Want To Take His Time And Not Go Fast Like He Did With Sasha._

_He Eventually Broke The Kiss Due to Oxygen Kissing Along Her Neck Hand Slipping Around Her Neck While The Other Hand Slipped Past Her Abdomen Rubbing at Her Wet Clit._

_She Enjoyed The Feeling Of Bret Pleasuring Her Not That Natalya Was Complaining Plus Bret Even Knew TJ Never Did This Stuff With Nattie When They Were Together._

_Natalya Decided on Something Else She Wanted And Bret Pulled Away When Natalya Sat On Her Knees In Front Of Him Wrapping Around His Cock Licking Along The Sides._

_Bret Couldn't Believe The Sight He Was looking At Sure He Saw Natalya On Her Knees Several Times In The WWE But Here Outside Of WWE He Couldn't Get That Image Out Of His Head Now._

_She Continued Working on His Cock Sucking on The Tip and Working Down As Far As She Could And Bret Meanwhile Held Her Head Down To Help Her Out Which did Work Btw._

_Bret Released His Hold When Her Gagging Was Repeating Then Pulled Her Back Into Bret Who Kissed Her Softly Before Getting Cleaned up As He Slipped Out and Natalya Soon Followed._

_Natalya Helped Him Dry Off And When Bret Went To Go Dry Her Off He Couldn't Stop Touching Her Now And Carried Her Into The Guest Bedroom Pinning Her Onto The Bed Saying_ **"Final Place I Fucked Sasha At Before The Ring Now I Get To Have you Once and For All Natalya!"**

_She Could Barely Move From Bret Pining Her Against The Bed and Nodded Then Bret Released Her Wrists Making Eye Contact With Natayla As He Slowly Slipped Inside Her Getting A Hiss From Nattie Who Was Trying to Adjust to His Size._

_Once Getting Adjusted Natalya Moaned Loudly Feeling The Tip Hit Her G-Spot On Every Thrust He Made Gripping Her Shoulders Then Forced Nattie on Her Hands and Knees Gripping Her Hips Roughly to Leave Marks._

_He Didn't Care At All About Leaving Marks Wanting to Change Positions Natalya Quickly Switched Positions Now Rocking Her Hips As She Rode Him Moaning Softly._

_She Carcasses Her Breasts Teasing Bret Who Couldn't Move Because Of Her Knees Hands Still Gripping Her Hips Roughly Pulling Her Close Kissing The Almost Life Out Of Her._

_Once Pulling Back Natalya Had To Catch Her Breathe Making Sure She's Alright Then Continued and Not To Long After That Nattie Felt Herself Getting Close._

_Pushing Her Onto Her Hands and Knees Gripping Her Hips Again Continuing The Pace And Using His Free Hand to Rub Her Clit Getting a Moan From Natalya._

_Noticing Nattie Was Close, Bret Pushed Her Down Staying Inside Her As He Wrapped Her Legs Around His Thigh Turning Around Into The Sharpshooter Holding It There Until Natalya Screamed His Name Cumming Around His Cock._

_Bret Kept His Hold On Her Legs For A Bit Then Released His Hold Shoving Natalya on Her Knees Holding Her Face In Place As He Thrusted His Hips, Not Long After That He Came Down Her Throat._

_He Collapsed Against The Bed While Natalya Crawled Towards Him Kissing Him Passionately Yet Slowly Exploring Her Mouth Then Pulled Away Saying_ **"There's One More Thing I Need To Do Then I Have Officially Done Everything I Did To Sasha to You."**

_She Raised a Brow in Confusion Then Bret Spreads Her Legs Pushing Them Back Against Her Shoulders Holding Her Ankles As Bret Dipped His Tongue Along Her Ass Then Once Inside Natalya Moaned at The Feeling._

_Bret Pulled Away Wiping His Mouth Then Wrapped Her Legs Around His Waist Slowly Slipping Inside Her Ass Getting a Whimper From Natalya Increasing His New Pace Until She Was Throwing Her Head Back Moaning._

_He Kept His Hands on Her Hips Roughly Not Caring If He Left Marks or Not Bret Wanted This and so Did Natalya Who Was Leaving Claw Marks Down His Back._

_After a While Of Bret's Assault, Nattie Soon Felt Herself Getting Close As Bret Noticed Too Rubbing His Fingers Through Her Clit Not Letting Her Cum Until He Did Now Increasing the Rough Fucking._

_Nattie Closed Her Eyes Feeling her Orgasm Build Inside Her While Bret Caressed Her Already Tear Stained Cheeks Then Allowed Her To Cum Moaning His Name Loudly as She Came Around His Cock._

_Soon After That, Bret Did Feel Himself Getting Close Before Shoving Natalya To Her Knees Shoving His Cock Inside Her Mouth Hand Around Her Throat As He Came Deeply Down Her Throat Letting Some Drip Down To Her Breasts._

_Bret Held Her Close Kissing Her Forehead Carassing Her Cheek While They Cleaned Up She Leaned on Her Chest Listening to his Heartbeat Who Said_ _**"Thank You For This Nattie, You Know I'll Never Forget This No Matter What."** _

_She Smiled Leaning In For A Kiss Then They Quickly Broke Apart When They Heard Someone Laugh Looking Up And Making Eye Contact With Her Best Friend Sasha Banks Who Said_ **"Paybacks a Bitch Huh Natttie? Do Me A Favor and Take Care Of Bret For Me It's Been Fun."**

_Sasha Blew A Kiss At Bret While Winking at Natalya Before Walking Away and Natalya and Bret Didn't Know What To Think After That._

_######################################################################_

_There You Go The Last Offical Part of Banks on Hart 3 Please do Check Out Banks on Hart 1 & 2 If You Haven't Already. :)_


End file.
